


This Is Our Culture

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: The Dandies are finished. The Youngbloods rule the vampire world now under their slightly temperamental Alpha. However, there are other gangs that don't like the Youngbloods ruling the world and will take them down in any way possible...Sequel to The Vampires Will Never Hurt You
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Starting At The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Vampires Will Never Hurt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822837) by [heartsliesnpeterick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick). 



It was early morning in the lair of _The Youngbloods_. The moon was still up but was getting ready to sleep soon.Most of the vampires were finally settling down to rest before the sun came up. Little Phoenix was asleep sound in his room with a few guards posted outside his door. Several clans were after the boy because it wasn't every day that you met a vampire that was born to two turned, especially when one of the turned was an Alpha. The Alpha of *The Youngbloods was Patrick Wentz-Stumph. Usually, he was a kind, gentle soul with a streak of stubbornness in him. He was a rarity in not only was he a turned vampire and was the Alpha (despite his mate being a vampire longer),but he could also heal. He usually preferred to fight with the sniper rifle he had from his human hunter days. Right now vampires and hunting were the last things on Patrick's mind. The only thing on Patrick's mind right now was the body he had underneath him on his bed. Slowly he peppered the skin with kisses just lightly letting his teeth graze the skin,never enough to bleed. "Mmm Trick you're teasing me..the sun will be up soon I want to get off before then." 

"Then go to the guest chambers down the hall, you know I can be a man of patience."

“No, I want my Alpha to pleasure me.”  
  
Patrick purred, _purred_ as he sucked a love mark into Pete’s neck causing his mate to arch up desperately. That’s why it was all the more disappointing when the knock on Patrick’s door came causing the young alpha to growl and Pete looked in concern as Patrick climbed off him and the bed before going to the door his eyes flashing red as he opened the door revealing Ryan standing there.   
  
“This had _better_ be important Ryan. I don’t disturb you and Brendon when you two are alone in your room.”   
  
“I know... _Alpha_.” Ryan still had issues accepting Patrick was the alpha being a former vampire hunter. “And I assure you it’s of the uttermost importance…”

“Well get on with it, I’m busy.”  
  
“We were under attack...we thought we could handle it...Jon Walker’s gang has your son..”

  
  


The snarl that came from Patrick was primal and if Pete didn’t use his own lightning-fast reflexes to grab Patrick Ryan would’ve gone through several layers of bricks. “Call a meeting now, I’ll calm him down..”

After Ryan left Pete closed the door with his foot not letting go of his hold on Patrick who was still growling. “Patrick...Patrick, stop. You’re a better person, a better _alpha_ than this. We have an amazing pack that will help us find our son, but in order to do that, we need our ALPHA with his head in the game. I love you, we’ll get our boy back but I need _you_ not the beast within.” 

  
The red in Patrick’s eyes slowly reverted back to their soft blue and he headed down to the meeting room. “Forget the meeting, gather search parties, and find what you can on Walker then report back to me. Watch your backs and make sure you see Joe for healing potions, Youngbloods dismissed.”   
  
They all bowed to their Alpha and as soon as they left Patrick collapsed into Pete’s arms unable to keep the strong face. “We have to find him Pete, _we have to_ .”   
  
“Don’t worry we will.”


	2. Just One Yesterday

They had gotten a lead, it was a small lead but it was Chris who was a lower level vampire that handled all trades for the Dandies and now the 504 Planners. Gabe had found him and was proud to deliver him to Pete and Patrick. Pete stepped forward leaving Patrick guarded by several of the pack members and pinned the lower level vampire to the wall. "Listen we know you're hiding Walker and I want to know where! That bastard took my son!" Chris just spat on the ground. "I would never answer to a halfbreed like you Wentz." Chris slashed his claws across Pete's face causing Pete to back away and loosen his grip while he hissed in pain. Chris was about to run off but a psychic force pushed him back against the wall. "So you don't like vampires that are turned and have a soul. How do you feel about turned vampires that have a soul and are also alphas? Now I'm only going to ask you once, where is my son?"

Chris's eyes went wide when he saw who was speaking to him. Being a vampire for as long as he had been he knew of the Stumph family. He also knew of the bastard of a sniper that had taken his love away from him. That same bastard was who was speaking to him. "That's rich, the prodigy of the Vampire Snipers is the Alpha of the Dandies? I don't buy it--" The psychic force holding Chris tightened and Pete's brown eyes widened as Patrick's beautiful blue eyes turned red and his fangs and claws extended. "Don't because the Dandies are dead, we're the Youngbloods now. Now I will ask you  _ one more time _ . Where is Walker and why does he have  _ my son? _ "

Chris was trying to hide the fear. He knew Alpha’s only left the protection of their pack if they had intents to kill. Given what he knew about this bastard he probably would kill him too and yet part of Chris wanted to egg Patrick on more to see how far he could make him hurt. The little punk didn’t care when he had sniped Kate."The half breed brat of a couple turned vampires? I'm sure Master Walker is having a field day with him." The psychic hold dropped and Pete was afraid for a minute that Patrick was about to have an emotional breakdown over the loss of their son and that's what happened though not in the way Pete expected it to go down. Patrick now had Chris pinned to the wall with one hand, the other hand had his claws out and were inches away from Chris's jugular. "Let's see how much you bleed. Or maybe I should behead you, I don't need you to find my son. I'll find him myself." Several audible gasps were heard as the concrete started to crack from Patrick pushing Chris against it, although his bones were cracking too from Patrick's strength. This was it, this was how Chris was going to die. Crushed to death by a half breed that had no right calling himself an Alpha. “You claim you have a soul Trickydoodle?? Because I see no difference between you and Billy Beckett right now.”

  
  


It was Pete's voice that broke through to Patrick. "Trick..we need him for leverage if we want our little boy. Don’t listen to him, he’s trying to tempt you. You’re not William, you’re ten times the alpha he is.” Patrick growled, that growl that didn't fit him and tossed Chris to the ground. "Gabe, Ryan, and Brendon bound and gag him." As they did what their Alpha commanded, said Alpha's fist connected with the concrete denting it on impact. "When I get my hands on Walker  _ that _ is what his face is going to look like."


	3. Just One Mistake

  
  


“We WERE SO CLOSE! ONLY FOR ANOTHER DEAD LEAD! WHY DID YOU STOP ME PETE?” Patrick wiped around and Pete was met with glowing red eyes and fangs.   
  
Pete took a breath and tried to speak calmly which was easier said than done. “Because if I didn’t you would’ve been like William and as I said last night, you’re ten times the alpha he was.”

  
  


“THIS IS OUR SON PETE I THINK LIBERTIES CAN BE TAKEN!”

Before Pete could argue there was a knock on the door and Patrick hissed as he pulled it open. “WHAT?!” He was greeted with the lanky frame of Gabe.    
  
“Sorry to bother you boss-man but I think I have something that can help the two of you with your issue with your son.”   
  
Patrick hissed and grabbed Gabe. “Speak now or take it to your grave.”

  
  
  


"Just relax. I promise this is something of my own creation. I call it vampire nip. It will ease the pain for a few hours."    
  
“Fine whatever NOW GET OUT OF MY DOORWAY. Frankly you REEK!” He slammed the door before sitting next to Pete. “I can’t believe I’m even considering this but I just want my brain to shut up...for a bit.”   
  
Pete kissed his cheek softly. “Me too Trick...I’ll go with you.”

  
  


Patrick and Pete both took some of the herb that Gabe had offered them and for a while, they enjoyed their high and curled around together in bed. "Neh, Tricky...I know we can't replace our son but you could always knock me up again..." 

Maybe it was the drugs circulating his system but Patrick didn't say no. He and Pete laid there spent after the most erratic lovemaking session ever. Patrick didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke up Pete was gone. Getting dressed he searched throughout their lair and found nothing once Patrick fed off blood from their supply his senses started to return. As he sat in his bed he caught another scent in his room. A scent that wasn't his or Pete's. The scent belonged to a vampire Patrick had taken under his wing...it belonged to Gabe.


	4. Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul?

"Look Pete, I was close to William and he truly loved you. When we raided the old Dandies lair we found Patrick's old journal and he kept logs on you want to hear?"

Pete looked at Jon from where he was shackled to the wall. "Go to hell."

Jon made a show of flipping to a page. "Case number 183A, we first see the unraveling, I've watched him change. I've been able to keep him at peace with the blend I've created but even that seems to be failing. He spends every waking hour plotting revenge against those who turned him, those who walk in the shadow places forgotten by the sun. He hates all of them but....they live in fear of him. " Jon flipped a page. "I don't know Pete anymore he's just...afraid..."

  
  


“I don’t believe it Patrick  _ wouldn’t say that _ .”    
  
“Look for yourself, you know his handwriting don’t you?”    
  
Pete looked at the writing as Jon shoved it under his nose before looking at him heartbroken. “Does the 504 Planners have room for one more troubled soul?”

~#~

The Youngbloods had been out looking all night for leads on Gabe. Gabe alongside Vicky and Pete was gone. Their Alpha was not to be disturbed, there were several holes on the concrete from where Patrick’s fists had connected. When someone finally got a lead he took off without a word forgetting to grab his gun as he left. Joe exchanged looks with Andy. Besides Pete, they had known Patrick the longest out of everyone in The Youngbloods. Their friend was changing. Patrick always had a temper, they wouldn’t deny that but he was more monster than man at this point and if anything happened to Pete or Phoenix...Patrick would be lost to them forever.

  
  
  


Patrick was standing at the entrance to the 504 Planners. He didn’t bother knocking he just flat out kicked the door in setting off several alarms. Two guards came rushing fast but they were smashed into a wall several bones shattering as they were knocked unconscious.

He felt the arrow pierce his upper arm and the pain was enough to bring him to his knees and when he looked up he was staring at a familiar face.   
  
“See? Told you guys he’d be along once the vampire nip wore off.” Gabe laughed with several vampires including Vicky.

  
  
  
  


Patrick glared at Gabe. “I trusted you, I took you and her into my gang. What did you do to my mate and my son? It’s been you from the beginning. I’m going to fucking kill you.”   
  
“Never trust a Cobra Tricky, maybe you shouldn’t have killed my boyfriend and you wouldn’t be in this mess right now. Petey would be home safe. You should’ve heard him Tricky, he moaned  _ so nicely _ under me. Vampire nip heightens arousal and since he’s so weak he was practically  _ begging--” _

  
  


Patrick growled and lunged at Gabe wrestling him onto the floor. “How  _ dare _ you touch YOUR Alpha’s mate?!”   
  
“You were never my Alpha, you  _ murdered  _ my Alpha.”   
  
The realization hit Patrick like a ton of bricks. “You’re from Beckett’s gang.”


End file.
